


lost on you, eren yeager.

by mvkasas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvkasas/pseuds/mvkasas
Summary: "eren...""be mine, y/n," he said calmly.-eren yeager x fem! readerslow burnfebruary 2020 - outgoing-© mvkasas
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	lost on you, eren yeager.

**_CHAPTER ONE_**  
❛ _where are you._ ❜  
  
  
  
  
  


_memory;_

she was setting close to the tree hugging her knees when y/n feel a presence behind her. she turn delicately her head and faced the brunette that she used to hate for years ago. he start to seating next to her "what are you doing here?" eren asked while putting his vest on y/n. 

"enjoying the view," she answered with a sad smile. his jacket smell like she always imagine; a top note of citrus with a hint of ginger and nutmeg. looking at the landscape she remebered all the memories. this was ours. it was place that she used to go with her best friend annie before she got cristilized herself. 

"everyone was worried about you... i mean i was worried about you," he whispered. the girl turn her head and being blocked by his emerald eyes. i _never seen before how his eyes was beautiful she thought._

"n/n?" she suddenly heard. the blonde got up, said goodbye to eren with a quick wave of her hand and started to walk towards the voice that called her. when y/n get closer to the voice, she see jean in the distance who seemed to be looking for her. 

"gosh! n/n, are you okay? i've been looking for you for a while," said jean in a voice with a tone of concern. "i'm sorry jean, i needed air," she answer calmly before your voice breaks. she start to sob silently. 

"n/n what's wrong?" asks the girl jean before opening his arms for you to hug him. "i can't handle anymore, annie miss me so much..." she try to explain between two sobs. seeing y/n like that, jean hugs her more while whispering that annie will be fine and that she is protecting herself and that no one can hurt her. 

"you right," y/n answered looking at his best friend. "it's getting late" said jean. "yes, let's go" she spoke before they enter the building. jean took her back to her room. "see you tomorrow?" asks jean looking at her puffy and red eyes. "yes," she answered before kissing his cheek and enter to her room. 

once she enter, y/n sees her friends. sasha was eating and mikasa was reading a book. "where have you been?" sasha asked y/n while sitting on her bed. "i was outside, looking at the stars," she kindly answered. y/n change herself to a comfy outfit for sleep. she got to my bed telling a quick good night to the girls. 

it was around 1.am when she suddely wake up from a nightmare. y/n decided to take some air. she was setting at a bench looking at the moon. after some minutes, y/n hear some noises et sees a shadow. as the shadow approached y/n she could recognize eren. without a word he sit next to me. "i see that you kept it?" he started as she was looking to the sky. "my jacket," he continued by getting closer. "yeah..." y/n sighned.

she turn her head as he turn his, they look at each other for a long minutes. she slighty blushed and try to look away but it's like she can't. his eyes hypnotize her. he get more closer, their noses barely touch. he grab her neck and he kissed her. y/n gently touch his soft lips. after a few secondes, they pushed away as y/n was looking at the ground confused "eren...". "be mine y/n," he asked her. she blushed more and trying not to look at him. with his hands he grabbed her chin so that y/n could look at him while waiting for my answer.

"i'm already yours," she whispered. eren came closer to y/n, he put his hand on her shoulder allowing to the girl to come closer. she lay her head in the crook of his neck. they stayed in this position looking at the stars.

_end of the memory._


End file.
